Random OneShots
by BolintheBendingBro
Summary: Just random oneshots I end up writing at 1 am because of boredom. Don't take these too seriously.
1. Chapter 1

replay

It was a fairly lazy Saturday, you were gently shuffling through some of your drawing, reminiscing. You found some as old as from the first grade, when people had circle heads, and the sky was just a line at the top of the page. You flipped faster, ignoring the dust, gazing upon your first attempts at manga-style when a polite knock came from your door. You only knew one person who knocked like that. "Come in, Iggy." You called over your shoulder, softly smiling at your boyfriend. He grinned back; he was in his usual preppy-boy attire, with a small skull pendant that hung at his neck. "Mm...'ello.." Your boyfriend walked over to your desk, gently leaning on you as he looked at the papers scattered on the floor. "What're you up to this time, (y/n)?" He softly asked, accent lacing his words like a mist. "Ah….just looking through my old drawings.." Blushing, you tried your best to cover the embarrassing pieces. "Now, get off~!" Iggy chuckled softly, and remained leaning on your back. He knew that his gentle laugh was one of your weaknesses, that bastard…. "C'mon, Artie, off me!" You grinned, and stood up, falling on your bed instead. The pillows gave in at your weight, and they tickled your cheeks. You fell Iggy fall backwards on your duvet next to you, and you extend a hand to him. He grasps it, his hand warm against yours. Giving it a squeeze, you silently pull out your phone; you need some music in here. Skipping your playlist, you grin at one of the selections, and lethargically roll your head towards your boyfriend, who had his luminous eyes closed serenely. You hit 'play' with your thumb; _Uprising_ by Muse blared out of the speaker, and you internally giggled. Iggy's eyes flew open, and he sat straight up with an abnormal angsty scowl. His eyes twinkled with a smile, and you sat up as well, spectating your boyfriend in his 'punk phase'. Your boyfriend never really sang in front of anyone unless it had to do with this genre of music. The Brit bobbed his head along with the techno interlude, which reminded you of the Doctor Who opening. Grinning, you stood up, signaling that it was time for a jam session. Iggy stood up as well, and opened his mouth to sing. "...paranoia is in bloom, the PR transmissions will resume.." he lamented in his gravelly voice that you never got to hear. Biting your lip, you switched to your video; you needed to keep this moment. You decided to join in on the harmony, harmonizing with your boyfriend's metalesque voice. "THEY WILL NOT FORCE US, THEY WILL STOP DEGRADING US…"

After singing through the whole song, you collapsed on the bed, tired from the intense jam session; Arthur followed. "I-I never knew you had that in you…" His magnetic chuckle rose up into the air, suspended, and it fell down, settling into your eyelashes. "Nobody suspects the preppy boy, eh?" You rolled onto your stomach, right next to him, grinning. "Why 'ello.." He smirked. Blushing a little, you unlocked your phone, triumphantly playing your capture of your usually proper boyfriend in his angsty punk mode. "...you did not, (y/n)..." "I did.." He grabs at the device; you pull back before he can reach it. Iggy tries again, grabbing you against his chest. "Gerroff!" You protest, laughing aloud. "If this gets out, I swear…my dear, your voice is too beautiful and sweet for those kinds of songs..." He snatches at your hand, this time grabbing your wrist, using his other hand to raise your chin to his. "I'll show you 'sweet', Kirkland.." You smirked at his emerald eyes, raising an eyebrow. Arthur smiles back, and pulls you into a passionate kiss. You run your hands through his hair, a small smile on your face. He pulls back, blinking a little bit. You fall on his, tackling him against the duvet, an innocent expression played in your eyes. Arthur laughed aloud, grabbing at your waist. _He is just too cute…_ Leaning down on his chest, you kiss his ear, and whisper. "I'm still not deleting it..." "..you bloody wanker…" He strikes an emo expression, pulling you closer, playing with your hair. "Only for you, (y/n)." You playfully smile, and, sneaking a glance at your phone, you hit

'replay'


	2. Chapter 2

It was a blustery, perfectly boring day; it was high time you saw your boyfriend in his natural habitat. He had been complaining about his fever 24/7 for the past few days, and you wanted to see what was up. He wasnt one to gripe about a physical injury. Facebook chats can't hold a relationship, you know... Good thing you knew perfectly well that he was. You squinted at the address in front of you, confirming the location, and gently pushed at the wooden door, which swung open a bit, unlocked. _Funny, I thought his brother kept the door at least closed all the time... _Gently stepping over the threshold, you gently inhaled, the scent of sprinkles, pinion wood, and leather hugging you around like a blanket. Otherwise, the house held silent. _I would think that he'd be home.. "_Allen?" You softly called, shoes making a _clack_ on the hardwood. After hearing the same silence instead of an over-sexualized comment back in his typical New York accent that he hated so much. Slowly, a muffled sound floated to your ears, and you stepped forward inquisitively. It was identified as music a few seconds later.. Heart racing and eyebrows raised, you crept down the hall that led to Al's and his brothers's rooms, sneaking a peek at the messy Canadian's, full of flannel, and the proper Brit's, painted in eyepopping pinks and blues. The music grew louder as you followed the hall down to Allen's room, whose door was left open but a tiny sliver. _Hm, piano music.._ Bravely stepping forward, you gently pushed the door, revealing the usual black-and-red pig sty you were so used to. Loud and beautiful melodies blared from the keyboard where Al was seated at. He was obviously having a good time, tanned hands running over the black and white keys, belting out an unfamiliar song in a smooth, Broadway-prepped voice that didn't seem to match up with his personality. He never struck you as an actor, but you could hear the emotion coursing through his voice as he soared over the high notes. Not wanting to disturb him, you quietly go to sit on his bed, spectating a completely off-the-wall side to your boyfriend. A few seconds later, he rested his hands on his knees, and just sang a Capella. "Memory...turn your face to the moonlight...let the memory lead you...open up, enter in..." It was surprisingly hypnotizing; you spectated till he trailed off on the last note, clear and sweet. You burst into an applause, genuinely taken aback by the unexpected performance. Allen jumped back, just now realizing you were there, steadying himself on his piano stool. "Jesus, (y/n), you 'bout scared the fuck outta me..." He muttered, New York accent thicker than ever, but still syly grinning. "I never knew you had a liking to Cats, Al. And had that voice..it was beautiful.." He shuffled over to his bed, lip piercings working in his mouth like they do when he seemed agitated. "Mm...thanks, dollface..nobody knows about my musical fetish, though, and let's keep it that way, okay?" His red eyes were hard to read, cold, and quick. Just like normal. "Fine..." Ruffling your hair, he stood back up, and settled into his piano stool once more, sighing a bit, and striking an interesting minor chord with his left hand. "It's kinda a stress deliver, ya know...look, I'm not sure why you're here, I'm just gonna be playing music and singin' shit, if you want, you can leave." He shrugged, brown ahoge flipping. You grinned, and grabbed a swivel chair from the nearby desk, dragging it next to your boy. "If you're gonna be singing, I'm gonna be here." His shady smile was all you needed to show that you'd gotten to him, and he passionately launched into _Friends From The Other Side_, his voice smooth and low, and villainous. You tried your best to join in on parts you THOUGHT you knew, Allen filled in for the rest. It seemed like hours you sat there, initiating duets, and just listening to Al's solo. It must have been 4 hours until you finally called for a stop, brushing the deep auburn hair out of the American's eyes. "You don't really feel hot, Al." He snickered back, eyebrow piercings glinting. "I'm always hot, doll." "No, weren't you complaining aboot some fever?" Al coolly smiled, leaning back a little. "You mean the musical fever? Hon, I would be hospitalized right now if that fucker existed." Wrapping a finger around his, you gently stroked the smooth surface of the piano keys, whispering

"memory...turn your face to the moonlight..."

Something I did. Because I was bored.

I just see Allen being Al cool and crap for the ladies, but on the inside he's a massive musical geek, so this happened.

:3

And for all you people who are waiting for Chapter 4 of America x reader, I'M WORKING ON IT.

-Bo

References:

_Memory _(song from the famous musical _Cats_)

_Friends On The Other Side _(villain song from The Princess and The Frog, aka the best villain song ever)


End file.
